


Solo una palabra

by Eon160



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Hurt Danny, Iambic Prose, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eon160/pseuds/Eon160
Summary: Solo hace falta una palabra para lastimar  a alguien. No importa si esas palabras fueron un errorcoming soon in english





	Solo una palabra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/gifts).



> coming soon in english

Danny tosio, tapando el sonido con su almohada. Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras que el dolor de su garfanta aumentaban. Al alejarse de su almohada noto petalos morados y una flor entera. Esta era una petunia, danny se hubiera reído si esa simple acción no le lastimara. Danny conocía el significado de las flores, lo que hacía bien, era interesante lo que un par de flores podría significar, pero en este momento deseo no saber nada.

La petunia era una de las muchas flores que representa el amor, pero también tiene un valor particularmente fuerte que simboliza un sentimiento que no se puede ocultar.   
¿Qué es esto? Una flor que presente el amor? Lo que el no pudo ocultar? Danny cerro los ojos, la tenia tan mala suerte, quien había pensado que una sola palabara cuasaria esto.

_Danny se movió inquieto, el realmente no estaba listo, el solo jazz no lo hubiere presionado para la comunicación no estaria asi. Más de lo que acababa de entrar en el video de la guardia de Andrew, mas conocido como Ghostwriter, Danny estaba seguro que podría irse rápidamente, ¡aún así! El realmente no queria hacer esto .._

_—Hola danny, vidya me dijo que habías llegado — o tal vez Danny no tenia tiempo. Oh dios, su pelo ya estaba despeinado, que estaba haciendo? No es necesario que lo aprendas, ni tu enamorado. Tranquilo fenton puedes hacerlo! Solo serán unas horas!, Maldita Seas Jazz._   
_\- ¿Tienes mucha tarea hoy? - - No_   
_tanta andy, Hoy no hicimos mucho - Sonriendo ante la mirada de descontento de Andrew al ser llamado por su apodo danny se sento en un mueble. El podio hacer esto, sin embargo, no se confirma. —Podemos empezar por escritura creativa en vez de ingles? No entendi bien lo que asignaron—_   
_Danny saco los libros de sus respectivas clases de dia junto a otras mas y los puso uno encima del otro, dejando la escritura creativa en sus manos._   
_—Bien, veamos que te tiene diferente—_   
_—no estoy diferente—_   
_—como digas, al parecer te mandaron a hacer un poema que represente a la iglesia, supongo que tu profesora es católica - ante el movimiento de la cabeza para "si" continúa - no me veo lo complicado, que no entiendes?_

_Danny bajo su mirada hacia la mesa, no podia seguir mirando a Andrew. El ers hermoso —bueno, todo! ¿No hay nada sobre la religión? ¿Qué se supone que debo escribir? - frotándose en el cuello subio la mirada una vez mas._

_“¿Qué piensas de la religión?”. Danny se quedo quieto pensando: “¿Qué piensos son lo que escribes y luego me lo que muestras_   
_? Eso ... sona bien. Danny no se quejaba al menos tendria una razón para no mirarlo. Era el momento en que se ve mejor que la última vez que se viola. Malos pensamientos, la tenia tarea que hacer! Concentrarse fenton!_   
_¿Que pensaba el de la religión? Era ilógico y no creía lo de seguir a dios..bien. ¿Qué es lo que escribí? ..._   
_Danny se agarró rápidamente el lapiz, sacó su cuaderno para hacer las tareas y empezó a escribir._   
_Estab por la mitad cuando su celular es, el tono era el secreto que le había dado un jazz. Mas era un mensaje_   
_—Contesta rapido porfavor, no quiero que tu hermana venga otra vez armada porque "te hice daño" -_   
_Danny grabó eso, pero se ha demorado más en regresar a casa y jazz ha invadido vidya para "salvarlo" fue lindo ver a Andrew nervioso. Sonriendo ante el recuerdo de su celular._

_"Hola hermano pequeño, como vas?"_

_El menor de un año, todo era culpa de jazz. Ella tiene un mensaje que se explica por el bien de la salud mental y que "todo iba a estar bien", el libro de la escuela. Hasta que entro a vidya._

_"Porque quieres saber?"_

_Danny se mordió el labio, lo que llamo la atención de Andrew._

_"No le has dicho entonces, le dices hermanito, es lo mejor!"_

_Danny decidio ignorarla, asi que bloqueo de celular y lo dejo en su mochila. —Podemos seguir, solo era que quería comer - el sigio escribiendo el poema. El silencio lleno otra vez vidya expete por las notas de violines soltadas de vez en cuando._

_—Danny, deja de actuar— ah, y si no habia actuado bien. Danny lo supuso cuando Andrew comenzó a mirarlo hace unos minutos_   
_—no se activó—. Danny agarro otro libro de sus libros habiendo terminado el poema, ni se molesto en pasarle el trabajo a Andrew. No queria que el viera su sonrojo, la voz de Andrew cuando daba sermones era insoportable para el menor y el mal sentido. —Solo quiero que esto termine:_   
_Danny vio como Andrew le dio una mirada sorprendida. ¿What? Oh Danny se había equivocado._

_"¿Quieres terminar las clases? ¿Ahora qué pasa eh?", Andrew dijo con voz calmada que dio un escalofrío a danny "¡_   
_No mira!" Quiero que termine todo, pero no esto ..— un nudo en su garganta le impidió seguir_   
_Andrew se burló —soy importante solo para tus notas entonces? No soy una herramienta, nadie me controla ni me usa! -_

_Danny retrocedió, Andrew sonaba enojado, no era como normalmente estaba. La calma habia desaparecido._   
_-¡No! yo solo quiero que el jazz, tucker y sam dejen de molestar por los sentimientos que tengo de ti !. Andrew yo te amo! - lo ultimo fue dicho con un grito y por unos minutos, la biblioteca quedo en silencio, ni vidya hablo._

_—Fuera—_   
_—que? - danny estaba confundido, las lagrimas habian empezando a salir_   
_\- ¡largo! - Andrew dijo “fuerte”. —Solo vete, nesesito pensar— Danny habia abierto heridas en el._

Asi que danny se fue. Al llegar la enfermedad había comenzado _._

  
Danny se estremeció ante el recuerdo, no sabia que habia echo mal. Tal vez debio confesarse al llegar? ¿O te caes callado ?. Bueno el nunca lo sabría.   
Todos habíamos intentado animar un danny luego de que la enfermedad se hiciera visible y tres largos meses después no se rindiera. Sus padres querian operarlo, pero el se nego, era mitad fantasma no podia hacerlo. La música de la mente, la música y la vida, y la mujer, la mujer y la mujer, la mujer y el hombre, la vida de las personas, luchando de manera fantástica.   
Comúnmente danny se hubiera preocupado, pero no le importó, ya no.

La puerta se abrió y alguien entro.

danny decidió ignorar la voz y los pasos que se acercaban ... el iba a dormir. Mas jazz no le dejo.   
—Danny vamos, debes hablar de   
esto—   
—vete jazz— —Danny - una almohada golpeó su cabeza y ella suspiró —tienes que hablar -   
—sobre que? El eco de que muero lentamente ?. Si fuera humano y estaria muerto, pero mi mitad fantasma retrasará la enfermedad y la transformación en algo completamente nuevo. Su mano fue en su cuello, donde pequeñas ramas con flores de color salían de ahi. El bronceado no se pudo soltar un llososo   
—oh danny ..—

 

* * *

 

Andrew tiro un libro hacia el suelo. Ignorando los sonidos enojados de vidya siguió con sus pensamientos. Lo que había arruinado, hace tres meses que habíamos perdido todo..hace tres meses perdio a danny.   
El escritor empezo a gritar:   
"¡Idiota! ¡Maldito idiota!". Otro libro fue lanzado a la luz de la habitación. Lo sabía muy bien.   
Oh mas bien, Andrew no supo que hacer en esa situación, no había sido entrenado para eso. No para estas situaciones.   
Vidya le aviso que alguien ha entrado y se dispuso a lanzar un cuchillo hacia la cabeza.   
—¿Asi tratas a tu hermano mayor? Estoy herido - Andrew gruño con enojo y agarró otro cuchillo de su bata  
—Aora tranquila, vengo en paz— Randy levanto sus manos, mas las armas, un lado cada vez que hicieron como Andrew entreserara los ojos - sabes que nunca las dejo—

—Si vienes a decirme como lo arruino puedes irte. Mecanismo de relojería. Lo sentimos y persistiremos, lo que es persistente, es decir, en   
realidad, Randy sonrió mientras habla. Ahora no estas siendo saludable -   
Un cuchillo vino a la cabeza de Randy, a lo que el esquivo. - No vamos a saber lo que le paso?

Andrés se detuvo de lanzar otro cuchillo. —Eso pensé. Ah y tu atacando a tu hermano cuando solo quiere lo mejor de ti .. Puede ser que no lo he conocido pero me ha contado lo suficiente para encontrarlo y mirar mi sorpresa cuando desarollo hanahaki—

—¡Es imposible, no lo rechazé! Solo..le dije que se fuera que era una forma de rechazo. El tenia que verlo.   
Andrew fue rápidamente hacia la puerta de su Guardia, el tiempo en que se guardaba todo. No importa si le rechazaron luego o lo odiada. Danny no podria morir por su culpa.   
  
—¡El no ha ido a la escuela en un momento! - El grito de Randy le hizo saber a Andrew que el medio debe estar en su casa.

  
Al llegar, andrew estaba entre hacerse invisible y andar hasta la habitación que sabría que era la de danny o simplemente hacerse intangible y ir. Lo que no usamos sus poderes seguidos. Tomando la decisión mas rapida Andrew se hizo intangible paso por el techo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Danny segundos antes de hacerse invisible.   
El lo vio tosiendo flores Petunias noto mas tarde. También tiene ramas saliendo de su cuello y brazos, con hojas, flores y capullos. Andrew se puso a escuchar el gemido del dolor de Danny   
Ahora ya en la habitación Andrew no sabia que decir. Habia estado en piloto automático. ¿Debería empezar con un "lo siento"? El considero que era una manera de empezar ..  
—Lo siento - y se hizo visible. Danny le miro, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor

—No tienes que lamentarte. All Right-

No lo estoy ... Andrew no podía creer como esto no era su culpa. Oh pero dannh siempre juega al heroe no? —Danny no quise rechazarte—   
—lo que mar que intentes, no va a funcionar. Solo ..—   
Andrew le interrumpió —solo el amor puede arreglarlo y yo te amo..yo— Andrew trago saliva, el podia hacer esto —realmente te amo. Solo no supe como reaccionar, lo siento—   
Danny rio suavemente —Yo también te amo— sonriendo en la mitad de la cabeza sintiendo como la enfermedad cambiaba, se curaria, tardaria. Pero en un tiempo las flores desaparecieron.

 


End file.
